


Morning Discovery

by LtTanyaBoone



Series: Morning Talks [2]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate makes an interesting discovery when visiting Colette early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Discovery

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** none, pre-series  
 **Pairing:** Colette/other

* * *

Colette gave a soft groan. There was someone knocking on her door, in the middle of the night, no less.

The French woman blinked her eyes open and realized with a start that it was not the middle of the night but bright daylight already. She slowly sat up, the arm wrapped around her middle slipping from her. With a soft smile, she grabbed her watch, rubbing her eyes. Half past nine, on a Saturday. With a sigh, she put on a nightdress and a robe, making her way over to the door and opening it after making sure that the chain was in place.

Kate recoiled slightly, a laugh falling from her lips.

“Did I wake you up?” she asked, tilting her head.

“ _Non_.” Colette shook her head, closing the door and unhooking the chain to let her friend in. Kate held up a bag of bagels.

“I’m sorry. I brought breakfast, though.” she told Colette, batting her eyelashes. “You’re not going to believe what my mother has done now.” she started, making her way into Colette’s small kitchen to find them some plates and look through the woman’s fridge for something they could put on the bagels.

“Kate-” Colette started, searching for the right words.

“She has this crazy idea for the wedding. And she scheduled the fitting for the bridesmaid dresses without even talking to me first. God forbid that she make any alterations to her schedule to accommodate mine.” the redhead continued to rant, shaking her head as she closed the fridge forcefully.

Colette opened her mouth again but jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle.

“ _Bonjour_.” the man whispered into her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her neck and Colette turned in his arms, taking a step back and giving him a warning look.

“And the worst is that Laura-” Kate cut herself off as she turned around, freezing with a glass in one hand and two knifes in the other, blinking at the half-naked man in standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“ _Je dois aller au travail_.” he muttered, and Kate watched with wide eyes as Colette nodded, allowing him to kiss her. “Nice to meet you.” the man greeted her before he turned around, putting on his shirt on the way out.

“Um, yeah, nice to meet you, too.” Kate called after him, watching as her friend blushed. The door to Colette’s apartment opened and closed and Kate let out the breath she had been holding. Her friend turned back around; looking very much like she was still a girl and one of the nuns had just caught her making out with a boy. “Who was that and why was he kissing you?” Kate asked Colette, pointing at the door, but the other woman merely shrugged as the blush coloring her cheeks deepened.

“A friend. Did you miss the strawberry jam?” the French woman asked, walking over to the fridge and digging around in it.

“The strawberry jam?” Kate asked, her voice incredulous. “A stranger –and a rather handsome one at that- has obviously spent the night at your place, and you think I want strawberry jam?” she turned, waiting for Colette to surface again, holding the glass she had brought back from their last trip to Paris.

“Well, I know you ran out.” Colette shrugged, taking the plates and disappearing from the kitchen.

“Colette!” Kate exclaimed, following her friend after grabbing the rest of the supplies. “Who was that man?” she asked as she sat down, watching as Colette grabbed a bagel, starting to cut it before she paused with a sigh and set it down, hiding her face in her hands. “Oh, come on! I’m dying to know!”

“Fine.” her friend sighed. “His name is Pascal. I met him when I was out buying bread. He works at the little French bakery I showed you.” she muttered.

“How long have you been seeing him?” Kate asked her, getting up to get them a bottle of water and filling their glasses.

“A few weeks.” Colette admitted, biting her lip briefly. Kate paused briefly, frowning lightly at the fact that her friend had not said anything about seeing someone to her. The French woman rubbed a hand over her forehead, taking a sip of her water before she sighed again and hid her face in her hands, mumbling something.

“What?” Kate frowned, sitting back down. “Colette, French Mumble isn’t on the list of languages that I speak.” she added when Colette didn’t repeat what she had said.

“Nothing.” the other woman shook her head, taking down her hands.

Kate stared at her friend, taking in the sparkle in her dark eyes and the soft blush still coloring her cheeks, the circles under her eyes and the sleepy look she had worn when she had first opened the door to her. “Oh my God, you are in love.” the redhead realized, happy for her friend. Colette stared at her in shock, her eyes widening briefly before she groaned, drawing a laugh from Kate. The American rose, grabbing Colette’s hand and pulling her to her feet.

“Come on, get dressed. We’re going out for brunch, and you’re going to tell me everything about him.” Kate demanded, shoving her friend into her bedroom and laughing anew when Colette shook her head with a smile but complied, the redhead wondering what place would have the best food but still offer enough privacy so they could talk about men.

_fin._

_Je dois aller au travail_ – I have to go to work.

 


End file.
